


Jealousy

by SParkie96



Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, Leon Adopts Nero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Tumblr Request: "Jealousy"In which it's Nero's Sixth Birthday Party and Dante is totally not jealous of his twin brother talking to his boyfriend.Nope. Not jealous at all...he thought...like a liar.Rated T mostly for language. That's it. Danteleon
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy
Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722232
Kudos: 49





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I add more?

He had known this day had been coming for weeks, but it didn’t help ease Dante’s jealousy. It was Nero’s Sixth Birthday, and Leon threw a party for him. It didn’t take much investigative work to figure that Nero, although Leon’s adopted son, was obviously related to Dante. If the white hair didn’t give it away, then it was the glowing demon arm. Though, Dante knew the boy couldn’t have been his. He always used a condom when it came to the ladies and, well, he was usually on the receiving end with men, with the exception of Leon. And last Dante checked, neither of them had gotten pregnant, demonic means or viruses be damned. 

That, and Leon had found the little guy when Nero was three behind Chris’s friend’s mountain house. Supposedly, he had been hidden in the shed, having been there for a couple days before Leon had arrived with nothing but a backpack, a teddy bear, some supplies and the clothes on his little back. 

As well as a demonic sword that had disappeared when Leon touched it. 

So, not too long after Leon had adopted Nero, Dante had asked Leon out and they had been together for the last three years. Leon had this wild tattoo on his hand that looked eerily familiar to Dante, recognizing the mark on the palm of the agent’s hand but not able to remember where exactly he had seen it. It wasn’t until Nero’s Daddy showed up today did Dante know where he had seen the mark, narrowing his eyes at the back of the man’s jacket. 

Vergil, Dante’s twin brother, was Nero’s real father, and he had not only left Nero for someone to find, but the Yamato so it could hide inside of a human host until Nero was old enough to wield it himself. Dante wasn’t sure who let Vergil have sex with them...but he was pretty sure they were not the most mentally sound. Or had some sort of danger kink. Vergil also happened to be very enamored with Leon, which made Dante a bit peeved. Vergil had never really cared for humans, choosing power and their destruction over them, but for some reason...he couldn’t leave Leon’s side, following the brunette around like a puppy dog…

...and it pissed Dante off to no end. 

“Daddy!” Nero called Leon, running over to the agent with a couple boxes in his little arms, “Look what Uncle Dante, Morrison, Nell, Aunt Trish, Aunt Lady and Cousin Patty got me!” 

Dante shook his head, blinking the confusion out of his eyes. He had seemingly forgotten that he had brought Nero a practice sword and a toy pellet gun. Nell Goldstein had crafted them and Dante helped design them for the little guy, figuring he could practice, and Leon wouldn’t mind. Lady and Trish also got him little holsters and a coat with a place for Nero to attach the sword to his back. Patty had gotten him little padded gloves and boots. Morrison chipped in a gift card and a book. 

Leon looked down, smiling as he knelt down to Nero’s height, helping the little boy unwrap the presents on the patio. Vergil watched with a raised brow, wearing his usual scowl. 

“Whoa!” Nero said, big blue eyes wide in awe as he opened the polished wooden box. 

Leon chuckled, gently placing the other boxes down next to him, “What is it, bud?” He asked, watching as a little clawed hand reached out to touch the dull metal blade before drifting lower and gently wrapping his little claws around the red hilt. 

With a bit of a struggle, Nero plucked the sword out of the box, giving another little “Whoa!” as he wobbled backward, the big ass blade weighed him down a bit. It nearly dragged across the grass, but Nero managed to carefully raise it, holding it between both of his little hands. The little boy looked up at it in awe, swaying with it, the blade a bit too heavy for him to start swinging it around properly. He carefully handed it back to Leon for a moment, going back to the other presents to see what other goodies the “Devil May Cry Crew” had gotten him. 

The little boy bounced on his toes, showing Leon and Vergil the little toy gun and holster, Leon helping him put it on, Nero looking at the double shot barrel of it. A little blue rose design had been on the handle of it, as well as intricate rose and vines designs along the barrel. He pulled the trigger, little pellets shooting out as he did so. Leon helped him with his new blue coat that almost dragged on the ground, Nero foregoing the boots, but accepting the little fingerless gloves. Once Leon had attached the little sword to the back of the jacket, Nero jumped up and down in excitement. 

“You’ll have to ask Papa or Uncle Dante to help you practice.” Leon chuckled, Nero cheering as he bolted towards Dante, “Wait! You forgot Morrison’s…!” 

The agent had sighed, chuckling as Nero ran to his Uncle, Dante lifting the little boy into his arms, Nero hugging him tightly around the neck. Dante hugged him back, looking over Nero’s shoulder and catching Leon’s eyes for a moment, the agent smiling happily back at him. 

“Thank You Thank You Thank You!” Nero chanted, “I love dem!” 

Dante chuckled, holding Nero on his hip, “I’m glad. You’ll have to have Papa Kennedy bring you around Devil May Cry sometime so we can get started on your training.” 

“Really?!” Nero asked in excitement, “Yay!” 

Dante smiled, “Happy Birthday, Little Guy.” 

“Thank you, Uncle Dante!” Nero said with another hug before Dante gently set him down, “Daddy also asked me to ask you if you could help with the desserts! But don’t eat dem all, okay?”

Dante ruffled Nero’s hair, “I don’t know...I heard there was going to be strawberry cake and ice cream…” 

“Nooo!” Nero protested playfully, “I’ll beat you up!” 

“I’m gonna eat it all~” Dante replied in a sing-song voice, going over to Leon. 

“Daddy!” Nero called, running to Leon once more, “Uncle Dante said he’s gonna eat all my cake and ice cream!” 

Leon looked between Nero and Dante in mock surprise, “He did? He can’t do that!” 

“He’ll get fat if he does.” Vergil added. 

Dante gave Vergil a dirty look, wanting to say something to his twin but Leon interrupted them, suggesting to Nero that he ought to show Vergil his cool presents and book. Nero turned his full attention to his Papa, adamantly babbling about his cool new toys, even naming his sword “Red Queen”. Vergil smiled, listening to the little boy go on and on. 

Leon led Dante inside his house to the kitchen, before pulling Dante in by the front of the shirt and kissing him deeply. Dante had been momentarily caught off guard, but then the devil hunter leaned into the younger, kissing him back before pulling away with a soft smile. Leon pushed Dante’s hair out of his eyes, wearing a smile of his own.

“You’ve been avoiding me all day, jerk.” Leon whispered, letting Dante hold him, “What’s that all about?” 

Dante looked from his boyfriend to back outside where Vergil crouched down, talking to Nero as Nero looked over the funny book. Chris Redfield and another woman had come over to talk with them, Nero leaping at Chris and nearly whacking the man with his sword. He smiled as Nero babbled up at Chris, showing him his new toy. Said smile melted away when he looked back at Vergil. 

“Dante?” Leon asked in concern, “You okay?” 

A sigh left Dante as he shook his head, “Uh...kind of? I mean...yes and no.” 

Noticing that Leon was even more concerned and confused than before, Dante sighed once more before explaining what he meant. He wasn’t good with words but he explained that he kind of didn’t like how Vergil was following Leon around today. It made him feel a bit uneasy and...he kind of worried that Leon was starting to take a liking to Vergil. That and Vergil being Nero’s real father did nothing to ease Dante’s worries. 

A look of understanding crossed Leon’s features, understanding what Dante had meant, giving the elder a small smile, “You were jealous of Vergil?” 

Dante gave a nod, looking down between them. Leon leaned into him, kissing him deeply once more before nuzzling his nose, “You don’t have to worry...in fact, I think this would be the perfect opportunity to ask what I wanted to ask.” 

Dante looked at Leon in confusion, Leon explaining that he was going to give Vergil the Yamato…on the grounds that Vergil would not do anymore “End of the World Shit”. He wanted Vergil to also be in Nero’s life more, saying that it wasn’t fair to Nero. He then asked Dante how he felt about that. The devil hunter thought about it, saying that he thought those grounds were fair, and he agreed with Leon about Vergil being there for Nero. 

Leon’s hands ran up his arms, before settling on Dante’s chest, “I also wanted you two to reconcile...so you two could be family again…” 

Leon explained that he knew it wasn’t going to be easy due to everything that had happened between the twins, but maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if they reconciled and worked together. They had been brothers and they were all the other had left, besides Nero. He understood that “blood” wasn’t the only thing that made one family, but maybe they wouldn’t feel the need to constantly want to kill the other if they got along. 

“...It’s not gonna be easy…” Dante admitted, looking back outside, “I could give it a shot. And hopefully he won’t be a stubborn, pain in the ass about it…” He looked from Vergil to Leon, noticing that the agent had more to say, “...I have a feeling you have another request for me…it’s not money related, is it?” He asked jokingly. 

Leon chuckled, shaking his head, “No...well, not quite.” He admitted, looking deep into Dante’s eyes, “I was going to ask...if you wanted to move in with me and Nero?” 


End file.
